


Why.

by Reb_Na



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley Falls, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Eden - Freeform, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reb_Na/pseuds/Reb_Na
Summary: Crowley tells Aziraphale what happened





	Why.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy!

"I created them you know. The stars. Well not all of them, some of them. The rest were created by God and Gabriel. We were basically the backups for her. I used to Have so much fun now that i think about it. I would float around and leave trials of Stardust behind me. I'd blow it into the void and make colorful clouds of red, and green and blue. I loved the colors so much. As much as i was having fun with it, even back then i was serious about it. I'd even make two stars so close to each other that they'd look like one star from far away but, not quite crash into each other. Those were fun, a lot of work though.

"I thought humanity was amazing, still do. I knew humanity was going to be creative when Adam named the animals, and they were going to be curious once Adam stared to explore Eden. I knew Eve was going to be a great woman from the start. She was smart and talented, I sort of adored her I guess. I'd smile whenever they'd look up at the sky and point out the stares that I made.

"And then Lucifer. He was my brother, I respected him. He was the eldest of course. Then he started to ask questions. I considered them but I never acted upon them. And then he fell, and then many others followed like flies. I was scared. I was emotional. And I asked her in all her flaming glory. Why? And then I fell.

"It's hard to even talk about even now. After 6,000 years, I can still feel the fire, I can still smell the smoke of my wings burning, the fear, and feeling of betrayal. complete and utter betrayal for a split second. And then I landed somewhere in the garden. The first few things I saw, was burnt grass and my hands. Still being dazed of the fall I didn't even believe, no. I didn't want to believe those were my hands. I practically crawled to a nearby steam to look at my reflection. I screamed. And I wailed. And I cried, And I sobbed. I was ashamed. Terrified of myself. I became something so greatly resented, I thought right then and there no one, no one would love me. No one would care for me. I was alone and shameful. And these eyes, were a reminder to myself. Every time i look at my reflection I'd see _this_. When I found the power to move away from the water, you were behind me. That was the first time i shifted. I hissed at you then slithered away out of defense. I was an idiot now that I think about it.

"I found Lucifer and the others and they took me in. I wasn't even angry then. When Lucifer told me his plan, I didn't see it as an act of revenge against Her. I though we were freeing them from Her. And I took the mission to myself gladly. and by the end of the day was When i got to meet you officially." Crowley finished with a smile on his face, staring at an awe-struck angel. They were currently sitting in the back of the book shop, with a bottle of wine sitting at the table, untouched with two stray wine glasses next to it.

"Oh Crowley... I didn't- I never," Aziraphale tried to speak, Crowley shook his head and smiled softly.

"It's okay.You're here."


End file.
